1. Field of this Invention
This invention relates a simplex or two-way intercommunication system for offices, factories and the like, which, while costing substantially the same or only slightly more than conventional systems of this nature, can be constructed with a considerable reduction in cabling and still enable a large number of separate conversations to be carried on simultaneously.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the case of all known simplex intercommunication systems or two-way intercommunication systems, the speech signals are transmitted substantially analog, for which reason, a couple of lines must be available per speaking circuit apart from the wires for the trunking scheme. This results from the fact that a considerable amount of cabling is required for systems of this nature - nevertheless only a limited number of conversations can be carried on simultaneously. Basically, the same difficulties apply to conventional telephone-crosstalk installations. A summary of the generally known intercommunication systems is to be found in the "NTZ-Kurier (Courier), supplement to NTZ (1970) 9, NTZ (1971) 2, NTZ (1971)".